Code Geass Poems
by Last of the Dragonkin
Summary: The first 8 are poems I wrote during school out of boredom. After that, they're completely new ones that I come up with the day I post them. Some poems contain spoilers not all of them . I warn you if it has spoilers on each specific poem. Pairings may vary depending on my mood, however there are not going to be any yaoi pairings. Please RxR!
1. Tragedy

Okay, so I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, but I decided I would post these. They're really short and probably suck, but I don't care, I'm uploading them anyway. I wrote these to solve my boredom during Algebra, so they aren't all that great.

This poem is being told from Suzaku's POV. And I think it's safe to say that it's from after the Zero Requiem. Also, spoilers if you haven't seen the end of the first season or second season...although if you haven't, why are you reading fanfiction? Go finish the show, you silly people.

* * *

**Tragedy**

Long, flowing pink hair with cute buns on the sides. Lavender eyes that shine like the light at the end of a dark tunnel. A smile that can reach deep inside the soul and turn evil into goodness.

Euphy.

I don't understand. Good intentions turned bad. A massacre. Why? What happened? I know you'd never do this. But...

I see. **He** did this. **He** turned you into this. **He** is responsible. **Zero**.

No. **Lelouch**. Why? Aren't we friends? How could you?

I see. The truth. **She **did this. **She** turned you into this monster. **That woman**. ** C.C.**

Geass. The power that takes good men and twists their will.

Lelouch, I'm sorry.

* * *

Also these poems don't rhyme, they're free verse...although I might upload the sonnet that I wrote, which is strange and surprisingly well rhymed. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next one tomorrow.


	2. Gentle

Well, here's the second poem. Again, set after Zero Requiem (so still spoilers for the end of the series). If I remember correctly, I wrote this while watching the Twilight Zone. Yeah...I don't know...  
This one is Nunnally's POV.

* * *

**Gentle**

Big brother's smile.  
Gone.

Big brother's shimmering eyes.  
Dimmed.

Big brother's warm heart.  
Cold.

Big brother's soul.  
Damned.

I see now. Big brother, you lied. You sad you'd be a knight for justice. But...

Geass. Euphy. Massacre.

Even after everything, I still love you.  
I still want you by my side.  
I still miss you.  
I still cry for you.

And one day, I'll join you.

This gentle world...

...it isn't gentle without you.

* * *

Well, there you go. Another short one. All of the ones I've already written are gonna be about this length. After I finish uploading those, I'll start writing new ones that'll be longer...I wonder if I could upload something else...I wrote a descriptive version of "Distant Memory", a mini-comic from the first Code Geass: Knight anthology. I wonder if that would count as fanfiction...

Anyway, review! The button's right there, I know you want to ;)


	3. Eternity

Now for number three. Another post Zero Requiem. So spoilers obviously. Also, thank you to "yt" for reviewing.

This is a C.C. POV.

* * *

**Eternity**

Eternal life.  
A never-ending existence.

What is love? It's been so long I've forgotten.

Lelouch. Can't you tell me?  
For some reason, I cried.  
Your death made me cry.

Is it because I loved you?  
Perhaps because I knew I'd need to find someone else to grant my wish.

Lelouch.  
You promised me you'd grant my wish.

Ha!

Suzaku was right.

You're a liar.

But...

I do miss you, Lelouch vi Britannia.

For now...

But in a century or maybe two, I'll have forgotten about the man who made a difference.

And I'll go eat a pizza.

* * *

Seriously, people, I can see how many people are reading these...or at least checking them out, and it's a lot. But review people! I wanna hear what you think! ...Well...I guess technically it would be "see what you think".


	4. Death

Here's poem #4.

Thank you to Overshadowed Medallion for reviewing.

(Spoilers for the end of season one...and sort of for the end of R2)  
This one is told from Lelouch's POV...so obviously it's not post-requiem...unless you believe that Lulu is alive...which I don't...but that's just my opinion. I would say that this one is before the Zero Requiem...probably during the two month time skip.

* * *

**Death**

Death is a terrible thing...

...when it's someone you love.  
I understand that.

Euphy. I turned you into this.  
I'm so sorry.  
I never meant...

Suzaku...

If I told you the truth...

...you wouldn't believe me.

You hate me.

For killing Euphy.

For being Zero.

I wish you could understand.

Everything I've been through...

It's torture.

Heh. Suzaku.  
Apologizing will never be enough.

But...

If I were to die...  
Would you forgive me?

...Perhaps...  
...For the Zero Requiem...

* * *

I noticed as I was going through all of my poems (I have them written in a notebook) that the lines seem to get longer and longer to the point of looking like paragraphs...they're still one page (I have a small notebook) but they appear to be longer as more space is taken up on the page...as well as being more descriptive...and then they start turning into Tsubasa and Black Butler poems...after which they go back to being short Code Geass poems...it's kind of odd...but anyway, that means that they're gonna start being a tiny bit longer.

Thanks for reading the poems so far, please review!


	5. Rain

Time for #5. This one is the longest so far and has the most description. There's also a quote. Spoilers for the end of R2.

Also, thank you to KurosakiCrystal18 and Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing, you've helped boost my low self esteem (lol).

This one is Suzaku's POV. It's also post-requiem, although you could say that it's during the requiem as some things that happen in "Re;" are described.

* * *

**Rain**

Rain.  
It was raining after you died.

I remember the cheering.

_Zero! Zero! Zero!_

Heh.  
How ironic, the cheers.  
It's a sad sort of irony.

I remember the teary screams of the girl who lost her loving brother...  
...Drowned out by the ever growing cheers of the citizens of every country.

Rain always reminds of the tears that fell down my face...  
...As I ran the cold sword through you, drawing warm blood.

Even more tears fell as you fell onto my shoulder...  
...Grasping for any way to support your dying body...  
...So that you could deliver one last message.

"_You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You will sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world."_

I never really hated you.  
My anger got the better of me.

I felt sorry for you...  
...To be cursed by Geass...

_Lelouch, that is what the rain reminds me of..._

* * *

This one is loosely based on a theme that's in the first light novel (Code Geass: Stage -0- Entrance). In the book, Suzaku and Lelouch continually mention that the rain reminds them of an incident that occurred while they were living at the Kururugi Shrine.

I know when Lelouch dies the skies are blue and there's not a cloud in sight, but let's just pretend it rained later.


	6. Tears

It seems that I don't know how to write happy poetry...all of these have been depressing so far...ah well. Everyone needs a little sadness.

This one is told from Nunnally's POV. It's...post-requiem? I think...maybe she's saying it as it's happening... ah well. Spoilers for the end of R2.

* * *

**Tears**

I watched as you tripped and fell down the ramp.

Your eyes were halfway closed...  
...The blood seeping from your dying body...  
...It stained the ramp...

When I touched your hand...  
I cried as I realized that everything you'd done...  
Was to give the gentle world that I wished for...

"_I destroyed the world..."_

No! I don't want you to leave me!

"_...and created it..."_

Don't!

"_...anew."_

I felt your body go limp as your hand dropped out of mine.

I cried as cheers came from the crowd of people...  
Happy as I was that the world was finally free...  
I was still sad that I'd never get to hear your voice again.

_The only thing that would've made me happy...  
__..was being with you._

* * *

Please review! :)


	7. Friends

Thank you to KurosakiCrystal18 and Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing.

Alrighty, this one is definitely post-Black Rebellion...not sure when after...possibly R2 17...of course I could just be saying that because I watched that episode earlier today. Anyway, spoilers for the end of the first season...I guess...

Oh, and this is Suzaku POV, almost forgot.

* * *

**Friends**

A long time ago, you and I agreed that together we could do anything.

Why?  
I thought we were friends.  
How could you betray me?  
Lie to me?  
Lie to Nunnally!

Seven years ago, I could clearly see your love for her.  
You always protected her.

But now...

...How could you?

...Nunnally...

How could you put her in danger?  
How could you betray me?

I hate you.

I hate you.

_Zero_.

No.

Lelouch...

_Why?_

* * *

I swear, these will get happier...eventually...the next few are still depressing...but after that I promise I'll write something cheerful for a change...

I feel like I'm coming off as emo...

Anyway, please review!


	8. Code Geass

*Spoilers* exist past this point.

I just finished re-watching the series...and now I'm depressed again. Anyway, this is the only rhyming poem (probably) that is going to be in this collection. It's actually a Shakespearean Sonnet that I wrote for English class (I got an A+). Possibly comical, if not it's at least a bit less depressing than the others. It's basically a brief description of the series, which is hard to put into 14 lines of rhyming, so bare with me on this one.

Also, thanks to KurosakiCrystal18 and Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing.

* * *

**Code Geass**

Geass, it is the power of the king  
Given to Lelouch so he can rebel  
For Nunnally's crippled and not seeing  
It's the story he doesn't wish to tell

He formed the Black Knights to fight for the weak  
He found an old friend and a new rival  
Both of them have memories that are bleak  
Suzaku witnessed Euphy's arrival

Euphemia is dead, Zero unmasked  
Lelouch is revealed and Suzaku's pissed  
Lelouch lost memories and Rolo's tasked  
With killing him if they're back when he's kissed

A demon is what Suzaku now sees  
Suzaku kills Lelouch and C.C. flees

* * *

Okay, I would like to comment on the last lines of the first stanza and the third stanza. The first one, I was having issues finding a word that rhymed with "rebel", so the first stanza is somewhat confusing. Also, had some trouble with "pissed" but went with how C.C. brings Lelouch's memories back by kissing him.

I also had some trouble with "A demon is what Suzaku now sees". At first I had "Suzaku sees Lelouch as a demon" but there was only one word that I could think of that rhymed with "demon"...and I will not be typing it here...I even asked two of my friends and they both thought of the same word...so I decided to just change the structure of the line. "Sees" is a bit easier to rhyme with.

This is the last poem that I already had written. So from now on they're going to be completely new, and hopefully a bit less depressing.

Please review! :)


	9. Hatred

Ah! I missed a day! I had trouble thinking of a new one. But I did it! This one's pretty short, but I wrote it at 2:40 a.m., so I feel pretty good about it...God, I'm tired. -.- And I'm listening to OSTs. I like OSTs...

Thanks to KurosakiCrystal18 and Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing...very suspicious music started playing when I typed your names..."Concealment" is a creepy song...some Code Geass OSTs are very creepy...

This one is told from Euphemia's POV...so...I don't think there's any big spoilers in this one...

* * *

**Hatred**

Please don't hate yourself.

After all the time I've known you...  
You still put others before you.

You have a life, too...  
You have to live to see tomorrow.

Even if it's cloudy...  
The tomorrow that we build will brighten up the sky.

You wish for atonement in death...  
But what about all of those who love you?  
They'd be sad to lose you...  
They'd wonder why you let yourself die.

So please don't die because of the past.  
Please live so you can see the future.

Don't hate yourself...

_Suzaku..._

* * *

I had already decided on doing a Euphemia poem before I posted the last one...but it was originally going to be happier...I think I'm going to do a Shirley POV next...

Please review! :D


	10. Memories

Alright, to make up for not updating before, I'll post this one today as well. I'm still listening to Code Geass OSTs...

This is Shirley's POV. I would say it's from during the Black Rebellion...spoilers if you didn't know that Lelouch was Zero...or that he was Nunnally's brother...and if you really didn't know, you either need to watch the rest of the series (because you're on like episode 2) or you REALLY need to pay attention more. Otherwise there shouldn't be any spoilers.

* * *

**Memories**

Every time I see your face...  
Something inside me says that I should know it...

But...I can't place your name...  
I can't seem to think of it...

How long has Nunnally had a brother?  
How could I miss something like that?

When we met, you said that you had lost someone you loved...  
...But you didn't realize until she was already gone...

I feel like that should've had some significance...

I don't know who you are...  
...And yet, everyone else does...

I don't understand what's going on inside of me...  
...These feelings...

Lulu...  
Did I used to call you that?

I can't remember...

...But...I do know...  
That you're Zero...

Did I write that down?  
It's my handwriting...  
But I don't remember writing about Zero and Lelouch...  
Does anyone else know?

Should I tell them?

Something inside of me...  
...it tells me I shouldn't...

_But..._

* * *

Obvious memory loss is obvious. This takes place after Lelouch ruins Shirley's love life (erases her memories).

Thanks to Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing.

And I just banged my knee against the desk...and now my knee is throbbing. HURRAY! That'll be bruised later.

Anyway, please review! :D


	11. Big Brother

*SPOILERS* past this point.

Okay, first of all, I'd like to congratulate myself on this being the longest poem so far. Then I'd like to hit myself over the head with a mallet because this...is a Rolo POV...and I HATE (absolutely HATE) Rolo, for killing Shirley, for wanting to kill Nunnally, and for being just plain creepy. But...this popped into my head and I just had to write it. Also...I wrote this at 5:00 in the morning...I've been up ALL NIGHT. So if this is crap, blame my lack of sleep.

As I mentioned before, this is a Rolo POV. Spoilers for about half of R2...and when I say half I mean just random episodes in the second season. Like episode 18...and possibly 19...and then probably 3...and maybe 1...if you're like me and had ABSOLUTELY no idea what was going on in episode 1...

* * *

**Big Brother**

Big brother...  
...That's what I had to call you...

Even though it's not true.

I'd never known any real family...  
I didn't know what I was doing...

Pretending to be your brother...  
It was something I should have refused...  
...I know it was...

But I had a mission to complete...  
...So I accepted...

But now...  
I don't regret it...

Even in death, I'm happy with the past year of my life.  
You were the first person to ever take care of me...  
...The first person to offer me a future.

Even if it's gone in the blink of an eye...  
I'll always treasure the promise you made to me...

What you said about hating me...  
It was all a lie.  
I know it was.

You seemed so sad when Nunnally died...  
Why?  
I'm the only sibling you needed, right?

Why does **she** matter?  
Is it because she's your real sister?

I don't know...  
Maybe my life was pointless from the start.

Assassination was all I ever did.  
Maybe I shouldn't...

...Waste my time on targets...

* * *

And yet, as much as I HATE (absolutely HATE) Rolo, I still cried when he died...not as much as when Lulu died...or Shirley...or Euphemia...or even Nunnally's evil fake death (yeah, I cried...and then she came back like 4 episodes later and I almost threw a remote at the TV).

And I will say that I don't hate him as much as V.V.  
V.V. is just the most annoying character in the entire series. My friends and I like to refer to him as the "immortal midget".

Anyway, thank you to Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing.


	12. Missing You

Ah! Sorry I'm late! Horrible, horrible writer's block...and being busy with deviantART's "July Challenge"...

This is from C.C.'s POV. No spoilers whatsoever. I'd say it takes place sometime during or directly after Turn 5: "Knights of the Round".

* * *

**Missing You**

It really is horrible, isn't it?

It's been a year since I last saw you...  
In fact...  
I'm surprised that I was able to see again.

We've been through so much together...  
I just couldn't bare to live without you.

But...  
Nothing can keep us apart for long...  
I'll always find you.

Even in the toughest of times...  
The darkest of days...

Because, after all...  
You're the one thing that makes me truly happy.

You're the only one I can hug...  
Without people ridiculing me.

You're the only one I sleep with...  
Without being pushed off the bed.

You're the only one that doesn't get angry with me...  
For silly things.

That's why I love you...  
Because I can confide in you my darkest secrets.

It's been a very long year without you...

I missed you...  
So much...

I just had to find you...

_Cheese-kun_

* * *

This one's definitely on the humor side. I'd say this is probably the first one that's NOT meant to be sad. The idea just popped into my head...and I've noticed that all of the poems that I've written recently have been written at like 3 in the morning...right now it's 2:55...so close enough...

Thanks to Onyx Lacrymosa and KurosakiCrystal18 for reviewing. You guys are the ones that keep me writing these poems. :)


	13. Beautiful

Alright...this is a weird one. But here's the next poem.

It's C.C.'s POV, And I guess...maybe a spoiler for C.C.'s Geass power. Anyway, this poem right here is gonna be weird. For some reason I keep writing these at 3 in the morning.

* * *

**Beautiful**

It's so beautiful...  
I've never seen anything like it before.

I've heard stories about something like this...  
But I've never seen one up close.

I like it...  
It keeps the blood from spilling.

And there was a lot of blood.  
I'm not sure why...  
It was such a shallow cut.

He seemed so angry when he did it...  
But then he was so sad to see me hurt.

No one's ever felt sad for me before...  
I'm just a slave girl after all.

That's why...  
I like my new master.

He seems to care for me...  
Maybe even...  
...Dare I say it?  
...Love me?

I've always wanted to be loved...  
By someone...  
...Anyone...

That's why I hope he loves me.  
Because he's the only one who's ever tried to heal my wounds.

Even if it's just some cloth-like material...  
I'd like to think that deep down, he loves me...

And, my god, this "Band-Aid" really is beautiful...

* * *

You're probably wondering where this came from...  
In R2 Turn 16, Lelouch goes berserk and smacks a plate out of Amnesiac-C.C.'s hands, which breaks and cuts her finger, which for some reason gets blood EVERYWHERE. In the next episode, in a "blink and you'll miss it" moment, you can see Amnesiac-C.C. looking at the Band-Aid on her finger as if it's the most interesting thing in the universe.  
And that, mixed with lack of sleep, is what gave me this crack idea.

Thanks to Onyx Lacrymosa, renielle14, and KurosakiCrystal18 for reviewing.


	14. Time

DON'T KILL ME! I've been very busy with driver's ed. Just two more days -.-  
This one's a bit short, but it gets the message across. There's a quote from a popular science fiction show in here. Virtual cookies to anyone who can find it. :D

This is a Rolo POV, as requested by KurosakiCrystal18 (sorry it took so long). Not any spoilers...unless you're on like episode 2 of R2. And I guess there's sort of a hint at something that would be a spoiler, but there's no spoilers directly stated in here.

* * *

**Time  
**No one can live in the same time flow as me...

That's a fact.

Time waits for no one...  
That's always been true.

I cannot stop time...  
Nor can I rewind it or fast-forward through it.

I can only change your perception.  
Knowing that won't help you...  
There's nothing you can do to stop me.

Unless...

Well...

There is one thing...

But even **you **cannot get me to tell you...

I'll never tell...

I can't stop time...  
But my Geass...

It **does** stop one thing.

* * *

Like I said, very short.

Thanks to KurosakiCrystal18 and Onyx Lacrymosa for reviewing :)


End file.
